


【驼妹】焚心以火

by amsherlocked



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsherlocked/pseuds/amsherlocked
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	【驼妹】焚心以火

他没想到金赫奎酒量这么差。

金赫奎醉倒在他身上，急促而灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳畔，双臂软绵绵地环着他的脖颈。周围一圈人看好戏一般起着哄，田野脸皮薄，面上有些挂不住，要拉着金赫奎赶快回酒店。

在车上他想把金赫奎从自己身上扯下来，可醉酒的人出乎意料地固执，偏偏要粘着他抱着他。田野又无奈又好笑，对着金赫奎这张脸心底一片柔软，怕动作太大磕到他，也就顺势一直让他搂着。

没去看前台见怪不怪的表情，田野吃力地搀着人坐电梯到了他们的楼层，出电梯时腿都是软的。金赫奎比他高大半个头，上半身的重量都倚在田野身上，是具象化的甜蜜负担。

他右手扶着金赫奎的腰，只得把另一只手斜过来，别扭地去掏右侧口袋里的房卡。房间里黑漆漆的，田野摸索着开了灯，好不容易把金赫奎安置到了床上，刚要起身，金赫奎突然一把攥住他的手不让他走。

田野望向床上的人，这位醉醺醺黏糊糊的ad似乎稍微清醒了些，正努力睁大眼睛要他明白自己的意思。

潦草的话语，破碎的句子，还有金赫奎收不住的牛奶味信息素。一对上金赫奎的眼神，田野心里一片透亮，也或许早就辗转反侧思虑过千百次，千百次里没有一次说出过拒绝。

他们在床上搂做一处，金赫奎叼着田野的耳朵细细地舔，抑制不住的喘息声在田野耳边放大。嘴唇一点点游移到后颈，他像小狼崽子一样用犬齿慢慢磨蹭着田野的腺体，也不说要标记，就是磨得人没了办法。田野回过头轻飘飘地瞪他，眼里含了一汪潋滟春水，是恃宠而骄的嗔怪和无声的催促。

金赫奎难得地豪不掩饰自己的控制欲，扣住田野两只细瘦的手腕，叼着田野后颈那块软肉注入自己的信息素。好像微弱的电流流遍全身，腰间一片酥麻。田野从一只丰沛多汁的水蜜桃变成了桃子牛奶，他柔软的头发蹭着枕头，从喉咙里细细地发出满足的喟叹。

他被金赫奎临时标记过很多回，在第一次和之后的许多次湿漉漉的发情期。

16岁的田野面对来势汹汹的情潮，脸上蒸腾起红热的云霞，只会望着金赫奎扑簌簌地掉眼泪。长大一点就会扯着人家的衣摆撒娇，信息素像糖浆一样甜蜜而粘稠，包裹住韩国ad的发丝和指尖。这时他被许以一切特权。

后来特权消失了，因为许他特权的人转身离开了。他们之间存在一种无需言说的默契，而恰恰是由于这份过于残忍的默契，他们甚至不曾许下过什么必践的承诺。奔流的岁月里那些年少的暧昧和癫狂，再回首时全变成了散发着芳冷的幽谧暗香。

空气是热的，躁的，躁得人心里不安生。紧闭的窗将他们与外界隔绝，两人体内的欲望也被满屋子的信息素撩拨得炽盛。呼吸相闻，金赫奎异常安静地不再说话，也不再求欢，他准备做眼下最重要的事。

他不必用手指开拓，因为田野已经湿透了。金赫奎只是刚插入了龟头，田野下面的软肉便迫不及待地吸吮他的阴茎，讨好地乞求更多。然而还没等田野反应过来，金赫奎就直挺挺地整根全部插了进去。田野惊叫一声，他感觉突然被拉扯着撕裂，疼痛感瞬间蔓延了他的神经。

从前发情期时两人的摸摸舔舔只是小打小闹，跟切切实实的插入比起来简直是过家家。田野还没这么疼过，没人舍得让他这么疼，他哪受得了这个，下意识就想跑。

金赫奎算是脾气很好的alpha了，可看见自己赤条条的omega扭着身体要挣脱自己，他的独占欲和控制欲霎时一阵翻涌——他被惹怒了。

他又不是什么圣人，看见田野和别人亲密的姿态也会嫉妒，也会难过。难过于自己不能在他需要的时候帮助他、保护他，难过于自己不被认为是田野的特别。

比全世界的水蜜桃加起来还要甜蜜的小崽子，会不会在发情期时用那双带着春情的眼去诱惑别人？会不会微微张开柔软的嘴唇主动献上一吻？会不会让图谋不轨的alpha乘虚而入，一双作恶的手在他的身上流连？

金赫奎攥着田野纤细的手腕不让他逃，沉默而用力地抽插，囊袋撞击出啪啪声，直顶得田野受不住地不断求饶。omega天生善于容纳和接受性事，明明已经得了趣，却还惹人怜地哀哀地叫，声音糖丝般黏连着绵延，直叫得人脸红心跳。

田野觉得自己被扔到了天上，枕在洁白柔软的棉花糖云朵里，又一下子从云端坠落，睁开眼还是割舍不下的情丝千千。射过精后他的反应慢了半拍，恍惚间感觉自己被翻了个身，金赫奎扶着他的腰又插了进去。

金赫奎揉捏着田野的臀瓣，这么瘦的人，怎么喂都喂不胖，偏偏那几两肉都往屁股上长。柔嫩的臀肉随着他抽插的频率如雪浪般轻颤，颠起一朵朵情欲的浪花。

田野的肌肤泛着莹润的光泽，一截腰身缓缓塌陷下去，仿佛谁都能摧折。金赫奎意动不已，俯下身吻了吻田野的背。他捞了一弯月亮，于是将清白的月光铭刻在眼底。

虽然金赫奎给了田野一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，但他不确定田野是否愿意接受永久标记。他实在太喜欢田野了，田野就像被落日的余晖微微染红的一株白玫瑰，还含着忧郁的心事，风经过时也骄矜地不肯吐露半分。

他想让这朵花在他身下盛放，又不想别人觊觎这份独一无二的美丽，于是他试探地、极其缓慢地向田野的生殖腔里顶，他问，iko，可以吗？

田野心想，难道要我说不吗？对着这个人，拒绝这个无足轻重的请求，然后冷眼看他失望的表情？他那么诚恳，那么小心翼翼，难道是怕被无望的爱刺伤？可他高估我了，田野努力忍住泪水。

没有人能在爱里幸存，爱人们都心甘情愿地溺毙在爱河里。

金赫奎知道完全标记意味着什么。他当然不会认为这是alpha控制omega的一种手段，他不以占有一个omega为傲，不会把这件事当成吹嘘的资本。他出于爱，要给出一个承诺，要解决一个问题，要承担一份责任。不仅是爱，但全是因为爱。

他在田野的生殖腔里射精成结，像刀找到了自己的刀鞘。结把他们钉在一起，从此无常的命运也不能将他们分开。

田野下腹又热又涨，但被填满的真实感带来的快乐冲散了一切不安和迷惘。两个相爱的人，爱得理直气壮，这是世上最神奇也是最自然而然的事。他们什么也不怕，只怕对方不爱自己。若互通心意明白了对方深爱自己，那他们什么也不怕。

金赫奎一声声地叫着iko、iko，田野就一遍遍耐心地回应他，下面湿答答地含着他。酒精本来已经让他晕眩，对田野的渴求使他以为自己又清醒了。这样看来他还是醉的，不然两人此刻怎么会同梦里一样紧密相拥？

欲望在夜晚挥洒，又悄声沉寂在夜色中。而后再也没有人会被寂寞穿透，也不会被寂寞粉碎。

田野被金赫奎抱在怀里。他觉得温暖而安全，这个怀抱仿佛天生便是他休憩的巢穴，唯有此刻他才敢展露出一点自己藏得很深的依恋和天真。

他凑到金赫奎耳边小小声地说，那你要一直陪着我哦。


End file.
